


The love between winter and spring

by Wolfsonic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Beware bad australian accent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: The four kits of Jack and Bunny hear the story of how their parents met





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just to be clear with all four kits, this is about 200 or so years after the movie, in the flash backs starts a year or two after the movie. Also all the characters who appeared in the movie look that of their movie forms. Those from the books, will remain how they look in the book.  
> Also this story changes perspective.

Bunny's POV

Bunny pulled up the weeds that surrounds a tomato patch. His ear twitched, catching the sound of an arrow hitting a target. His oldest, Gaia a female pooka with light brown and white fur. She looked the age of 18, but was actually 296 and now the guardian of innocence. Bunny turned to see Gaia pulled her bow back again, she stood there a moment before letting her arrow fly hitting a bullseye. She smiled happily before slinging the bow over her shoulder and when to retrive the arrows. Bunny's head whiped around at the sound of a splash, followed by laughter. The grey pooka face palmed as he stood up from the patch and went towards his pink dye river. There in waist deep covered head to toe, his youngest Snow and second youngest Hebe in pink egg dye. Snow was an all white pooka with slightly smaller ears then his other siblings and Bunny. Hebe was a light grey pooka who's ears were always down only perking up when he heard something.  
"Oi!" Bunny called fighting back a small smile "what did me and Jack tell ye"  
"Sorry Daddy" Snow said, inheriting Bunny's accent.  
"Sorry" Hebe said speaking like Jack. They both looked at there father with innocent smiles.  
Bunny face palmed then moved his hand to cover his smile "Get yeselves washed up, before we visit Ombric"  
"Ok" the two boys said was they raced away towards the burrow. Oak The oldest out of the three triplet boys, a dark brown and white pooka walked up to bunny as Gaia approached them too. The triplets were all 12 years old and they had Ombric teach them, Gaia tagged along because she liked Ombric's classes. A cold breeze blew into the Warren and Bunny turned to see his mate, Jack Frost fly over to them.  
Jack gave a quick kiss to Bunny before landing down and planting small kisses on Gaia's and Oak's foreheads. "We almost ready?"  
"No, Hebe and Snow to a dive into the river" Oak said with a smile and Jack facepalmed.  
Gaia smiled "that the same reaction Dad had"  
"They better hurry or we'll be late" Jack said as he and Bunny walked towards the burrow "you got your things together?"  
"Yea" Oak said as he and Gaia follow their parents "it's in the burrow"  
Bunny smirked as he looped his arm around Jack's waist and planted a kiss on his forehead "look at ye being motherly, Frostbite"  
"Shut it" Jack said with a small blush as they entered the underground house. "I'll go check if there actually cleaning up and not messing around". Jack smiled before he left Bunny's embrace.  
"Daddy, ye eat today?" Gaia asked as she noogied Oak before heading to the kitchen.  
"Ye, I did" Bunny said gently petting Gaia behind the ear as she grabbed a snack. She thumped her foot for a moment earning a chuckle from Bunny.  
"Alright let's go you two" Jack said as he gently pushed Hebe and Snow into the living room where their bags were. Bunny chuckled when he saw the pink dye still slightly tinted on the white one Snow's fur and Hebe's white parts on his fur.  
"Come on, me anklebiters" Bunny said as the four grabbed their bags. "Ye coming Frostbite?"  
"Yea, I'm coming" Jack said with a smile "let's head out"  
Gaia spoke as they all walked out of the burrow "did ye give Burgess it's first snow day?"  
"Yea, I promised Lizzie" Jack said with a smile as Bunny tapped the ground with his foot, a hole opened up and Snow bumped down letting the wind catch him and guide him through the tunnel. Oak, Gaia and Hebe followed, Bunny allowed Jack to go first before jumping into the tunnel opening and it closed behind him. Bunny couldn't help, but laugh as he heard Snow's and Hebe's whoops of happiness. They soon came out of the tunnel to look at Big Root, home to Ombric, Kathrian, Nightlight and the towns people. Bunny watched as Oak waved to Bear, one of the many protectors as well as Kailash's Katherine's goose around Big Root.  
The family entered Big Root and was greeted by Kathrine "hey guys, Ombric is in here" she motion for the kits to follow and with a quick kiss and hug from Jack and Bunny. They waved goodbye and followed Katherine, who gently petted the triplets on their heads and behind Gaia's ear who playfully batted the hand away. Bunny watched as Snow and Hebe began to playfully fight each other, they never actually hurt each other or anyone else and they always knew to stop of something did happen. Bunny's ear caught the small sad sigh come from Jack and he turned to look at him.  
"I know ye miss them, Frostbite" Bunny said knowing Jack was thinking about his first believers. Storm and Hebe reminded Jack alot about the twins, Caleb and Claude and how they used to interact just like that. Jack kept close relations to all of the believes families including Lizzie Bennet. "Lets head back to the Warren" Bunny said as he wrapped his arm around Jack's waist pulling him closer.

Gaia's POV

Gaia smiled as she saw the wizard and waved "hi Ombric"  
"Hello kits" Ombric smiled and spoke when he noticed the pink tint on Hebe's and Snow's fur "let me guess, playing too close to the dye river?"  
They laughed "ye, we didn't mean te" Snow said with a broad smile.  
Ombric shook his head with a chuckle "Alright let's get started". As the lesson began, Omric always knew how to keep each of the kits attentions.  
About half way they stopped to eat and Oak spoke "hey Ombric, we finally convinced Dad to let us keep a small herd of horse's in the Warren"  
"Did you now?" Ombric said with a small smile.  
"Yea" Snow said with a smile "I wonder why he was so hesitant about them in the first place" Gaia, Ombric and Katherine looked at each other.  
"We'll it's a bit of a story" Ombric said.  
Gaia looked at her brothers as she grew serious "the reason why he was so hesitant is because the Nightmares are shaped like horses"  
The three looked at each other and Oak spoke "Um and you were taken by one weren't you?"  
Gaia nodded slowly "ye"  
"Hey how about we talk about something different" Katherine suggested "have you heard the story about how your father's got together?"  
Gaia smiled and the triplets shook there head "no"  
"Well" Katherine said with a smile "Let me tell you"


	2. The blizzard of 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kits are told about the blizzard of 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm really bad with Australian accents so if anyone could help, please I need it.

Gaia's POV

"But first let's start from the beginning" Katherine spoke as she grabbed a book from her shelf and opening it up.  
Gaia spoke "Beginning?"  
"Mhmm" Katherine said "how they first met and it wasn't a happy greeting"  
Snow asked "Really? What happened?"  
"Well it was just the beginning of Easter Sunday, spring of 1868" (i wasn't sure when I should make the blizzard so I just did this one)

~Flashback~  
Bunny's POV

Bunny's eyes smiled as he saw the sun began to rise after his last Easter stop. He froze when a cold breeze ruffled his fur and he caught the scent of an upcoming snow storm. He lifted his paw up and a small piece of snow landed on his palm melting instantly. He bit back an annoyed growl as he heard laughter coming from the clouds. Almost followed shortly after that a figure shot from the clouds and headed towards the ground. The Pooka instantly leaped towards the figure, he stopped when he saw a skinny white haired boy pull himsleves to a standing positions. A Shepard's crook held firmly in his hands as it glowed a soft blue on the place he touches it. Bunny sniffed the air catching the scent of snow on him.  
"Oi! What's with this snow!" Bunny called making the boy jump, who quickly turned to look at the Easter Bunny.  
"I-I'm not.." the boy began to say.  
"Ye the only winter spirit here" Bunny said as he crossed his arms.  
Jack stared at Bunny his eyes wide "I'm trying to stop it"  
"Oh ye trying to stop it?" Bunny asked "then who brought it in the first place"   
"I don't know" the boy defended looking like he was trying not to get annoyed.  
"Kid" Bunny walked up towards the boy "if ye trying to ruin me egg hunts.."  
"I'm not!" The boy said "and my names Jack Frost"  
"Jack Frost?" Bunny said as narrowed his eyes "Never heard of ye, ye must be new, but let me tell ye. Don't mess with me holiday"  
Jack looked annoyed, a bit angry and something else Bunny couldn't catch until many days after, he realized it was pain. "Well, if I did do it, which I didn't! I think i be glad to leave you and your crummy holiday alone."  
"if ye have nothing to do with this" Bunny narrowed when he watched Jack "then what are ye doing now!" Jack's eyes grew wide as he stared at himself seeing flurries if snow begin to swirl around him, the result of his emotions controlling his powers.  
"This isn't on purpose!" Jack said quickly motioning towards the snow around him.  
"Then stop it" Bunny said as a cold fierce wind whipped though his hair as the storm advanced over the town.  
"I don't know how" Jack said "didn't I already tell you that!" Bunny shivered from the temperature began to drop, for being a spring spirit he couldnt stay in a cold envionment for too long without some sorta og protection.   
He quickly taps the ground opening the ground near his feet before saying "don't let me catch ye doing this to me holiday again!" Bunny saw Jack freeze (No pun intended) before he disappeared down the opening. Bunny slowly walked down the tunnel rubbing his paws together, he let a growl of annoyance.  
"That bloody annoyance...ruined me holiday.." Bunny mumbled as he reached the main part of the Warren. The pooka felt the wave of tiredness fall over him, his mind went to his nest and went straight to his burrow to sleep.

Jack's POV 

Jack stood there after the over grown rabbit went down his rabbit hole. The winter spirit finally moved when laughter caught his ear and Jack groaned when he turned to look at the source of the blizzard that raged over the town. Two harpies flew side by side the leader of the group that flew over the town now.  
"Thank you for adding the snow to our magnificent storm" one of the harpies said to Jack.  
"Seeing that bunny finally annoyed at something other then us is a great feeling" the second Harpy said with an overjoyed laugh.  
"Yea me..." Jack said with anger.   
The two harpies looked at Jack and just laughed as One spoke "we are so glad you tagged along isn't that what friends are for, taking the fall for us"  
Jack twirled his staff before pointing it towards the two harpies and with a blast of ice as the two tried to scattered, Jack froze there feet together making them crash to the ground. Jack turned away from them quickly flying into the air and away from them.

~end of flashback~

Snow's POV

"Papa did tell Daddy what actually happened? Right?" Snow asked when Katherine finish telling the story.  
"Yes, but it wasn't till 144 years later, after Jack became a guardian" Katherine explained.  
The siblings exchanged looks and Oak spoke "did Daddy really hold a grudge?"  
Katherine spoke "I don't think so, just maybe still a little annoyed and mad"  
"Did Papa really mean to add the snow?" Gaia asked  
"No, he was only trying to cause a light snow" Ombric spoke up "the harpies storm magic blended with Jack's snow power making the light now fall into a storm with out him meaning to and when he tried to stop him the harpies just laughed and blew him out of the clouds and in view of Bunny."  
The siblings nodded and turned to see a glowing figure enter Big Root. "Hey Nightlight!" Hebe spoke "Katherine's telling us about Papa and Daddy!" Nightlight, a skinny boy who illuminated light nodded with a smile and sat beside Katherine.  
"Let me tell you more about your parents after you Papa joined the guardians" Katherine said as she flipped a few more pages finding the page she wanted and began to read again.


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny aren't very comfortable around big groups of people, and North dragged them to the new years eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope o did good with this one *thumbs up*

"This takes place months after Jack was made a guardian" Katherine said as she began to read  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny's POV

Its been 8 months since the battle with pitch and Jack becoming a guardian, It was new years eve and as usuale North threw a party for his holiday going smoothly and for the new year. The guardian of wonder always dragged the other guardians into the parties, Ombric, Katherine, Nightlight, Sandy and Tooth didn't mind much, but Bunny was the one mostly being dragged and that is where the Easter Bunny found himself trying to hide himself from all the spirits that said hi and tried to talk with him. He was thankful the groundhog was keeping his distance. Bunny moved his gaze across the party as seeing all of the guardians except for one.  
'Oi? Where's Frostbite?' Bunny thought as he noticed the newest guardians absent. The pooka sniffed the air, catching the scent of snow and woods, Jack's scent, out of all the other spirits mingling at the party. The scent was faint and not even near where the party was. Bunny walked through the crowd, only acknowledging spirits when he needed to pass them. He looked down the hall and saw the winter spirit, sitting out of an open window his legs swinging as a gust of cold wind blew past Jack ruffling the teenager's hair. Bunny stood stock still as he watched Jack from were his stood, a warm fuzzy feeling creeped in on him making his cheeks feel warm. Bunny shook himself hard, trying to push what ever was happening to him down before walking over to Jack.  
"Ye overwhelmed?" Bunny spoke behind Jack making said spirit jump.  
Jack turned to look as Bunny as the pooka sat down "yea a bit, 300 years of not being able to talk to anyone doesn't help when your practically thrown into a party"  
Bunny spoke "don't worry, I've been with the guardians for I don't with te guardians for how long and North still has to drag me sorry hid to these parties." Jack laughed making Bunny smile as the warm fuzzy feeling creeped up again as no matter how hard Bunny tried to force it down, but it wouldn't leave.  
"So why are you here Kangaroo? Groundhog annoyed you?" Jack asked with a smile once he finished laughing.  
Bunny sat down near Jack before he spoke "no, but that bugger better stay as far as he can bloody get from me"  
"Whoa what's got your fur in a bunch" Jack said turning so his back was towards the open window "What did the groundhog do, say there was more winter?"  
"No, but he thinks he's so great" Bunny said annoynce lacing his tounge before doing a terrible impression of the groundhog "look I'm the groundhog I can product the weather and shit like that". (Dont worry Katherine said something different) Jack stared at the Pooka for a few minutes before bursted out laughing. "What?" Bunny asked after Jack still was laughing.   
"Y-you...pffft hahahahaha!" Jack tried to speak as he laughed "Y-you the mister....perfect Easter Bunny are truly annoyed" Jack said as he continued to laugh.  
"Eh?" Bunny said confusion written on his face.  
Jack finally brought his laughs to a small giggle "North told me when your annoyed or pissed you start cursing and this is the first time I'm hearing the Easter Kangaroo curse" Jack tried to stop laughing only making more laugh come out.  
"Ye so?" Bunny said "how is that funny?"   
Jack gave no answer as he finally got his laughs down and leaned a bit to far before slipping out the window "oops"  
Bunny's eyes grew wide as he stuck his head our the window "Frostbite! Where are ye!"  
"I'm find geez, don't have to get so frantic" Jack said with a smile as he flown back up and in front of Bunny making the pooka blush softly for how close they are.  
"Oh rack off you bloody show pony! Get in here and close the window" Bunny said.  
"Alright alright" Jack said with a smiled he close the door after flying back into the workshop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katherine froze as she stared at the page for a second.   
"Ye ok Katherine?" Snow asked.  
Katherine smiled as she quickly turned the page "yea I'm fine"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack in a ackward side hug, giving his hair a ruffle as a voice spoke "Tooth, Sandy, I found them!"   
"There you two been" Tooth said as she flew over to them making them jump apart. "The party is over, we are having a quick meeting before we all leave" Tooth informed them as the two nodded following the fairy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright that's enough story for one day" Ombric said "time to get back to work" the Siblings nodded and followed Ombric, before Oak poked his head back in.  
"Hey Katherine can you tell us more tomorrow, please?" Oak asked.  
Katherine smiled "of course" Oak disappeared with a smile as Nightlight tapped her shoulder.  
He tilted his head to the side confusion written on his face "yes I know I skipped a part I'll tell you when they leave" Katherine said softly to her closest friend. Nightlight reluctantly nodded and Katherine placed the book on the shelf and went to help Ombric.

After the lesson was over, Jack and Bunny picked up there kits with a wave good bye is when Nightlight went back to Katherine and she pulled the book back off her shelf.  
"Ok there is a part I left out because it wasn't my place to say" Katherine said earning a questioning tilt of his head. "Jack wants to tell his three triplets he died before he became a spirit and in this part is where Bunny found out". She opened the book and allowed Nightlight to read it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh rack off you bloody show pony! Get in here and close the window" Bunny said.  
"Alright alright" Jack said with a smiled he close the door after flying back into the workshop.  
Bunny shivered from the cold "I should kill ye for falling"   
"You can't kill what's already dead" Jack smirked as he spoke before his smirk quickly turned into a frown.  
Bunny froze and he turned to stare at Jack "what did ye say?"  
Jack sighed as he sat down on the window sill, and Bunny say beside him as Jack spoke "you heard me Kangaroo"  
"How?" Bunny said before realizing it might be a touchy subject when the first spirit visibly tensed. "Ye don't have to answer that mate"  
"No it's fine..." Jack said softly before falling silently. Bunny rest his hand on Jack's shoulder as he began to speak. "It was...it was nearing the end of winter and I decided to take my sister out on the pond before spring came....well I checked the night before and the lake was solid. I don't know why I didn't check it again before we went out....my sister....she hit a thin patch" Jack stopped as he got his composer back and Bunny without thinking dropped his arm over the others shoulders. Jack gave a weak, sad smile before he continued "She was scared, so I decided to try and distracted her with hop scotch...i did it first to retrieve my crook" Jack jestered towards the crook he never let's go of. "Then when she did it and came into range I pulled her to safety using it, but the momentum made me go onto the thin ice instead. The last thing I remember before going under was her smile then her calling my name."  
"Jack..." Bunny said softly not knowing what to say or do settling for an awkward side hug.  
Jack laughed, but Bunny could tell it seemed forced "I'm fine cottentail" Bunny shook his head as Jack sighed instictivly leaning into Bunny.  
They sat there for a moment before a booming voice spoke up "ah Sandy you found them?" Jack and Bunny jumped apart end8ng with Jack on his butt and Bunny on his back meters away from each other. Sandy came towards them giving than a silent laugh as North walked down the hallway. "There you two been" Tooth said as she flew over to them making them jump apart. "The party is over, we are having a quick meeting before we all leave" Tooth informed them as the two nodded and Jack quickly followed the others out as Bunny grabbed Sandy.  
"Promise, ye won't say something yet?" Bunny said as Sandy crossed his arms "oh eh Sorry mate" Sandy rolled his eyes before giving Bunny a thumbs up. "Thanks Mate" Bunny said with as smile before the two went after the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightlight looked up at Kathrine as she nodded "Yea I know" Nightlight handed the book back to Kathrine and she put it on the shelf. Before she spoke again "we should probly help Ombric" Night light nodded with a smile and the two walked in to the library.


End file.
